The present invention relates to apparatus for determining the defining quantities of a planar vector (vector analyzer), using a sine and cosine function generator addressed on the input side by the output signal of an integrator in general and more particularly to an improved apparatus of this type.
Such apparatus, which, determines the magnitude and the phase angle of a vector from two input voltages proportional to orthogonal components of the vector, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,088. With this apparatus, however, phase angles only of such vectors which do not rotate, i.e., which always move within an angular range of 360.degree., can be determined. Furthermore, in the known apparatus, a large number of analog multipliers, which work inaccurately particularly in the range about zero are used.